Queer as Folk
by XxYaoiLoverForeverxX
Summary: What happends when your the biggest slut in and outside school , and you fall in love with a jock thats not even really gay, but was just looking for a quick one night stand? Ask Sasuke. NaruSasu Not Beta-Ed
1. Chapter 1

_Queer As Folk_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Queer as folk._

_Number one playboy is back and better that ever! Woo! This version is the one that more like queer as folk then my old crappy version. Tell me what you think ok guys! _

_Oh and please come to my profile and vote on which story you want to be updated first ok!_

_-_

_(Neji)_

The club was hot tonight. They played all the best songs and the hottest guys were there. Sweaty bodies moved together to the beat humping and grinding to eat other like a pack of wild animals in heat. Go-go boys were in cages and the best drinks were on the house. Yes today was the best party night. Too bad I'm not one of those go-go boys in the cages or one the of the sweaty men humping some hot guy.

You want to no why? Because the thing you need to know is, it's all about sex. It's true. In fact, they say men think about sex every 28 seconds. Of course, that's straight men. Gay men it's every nine. You could be at the supermarket, or the Laundromat or buying a fabulous shirt when suddenly you find yourself checking out some hot guy. Hotter than the one you saw last weekend or went home with the night before, which explains why we're all at Babylon at one in the morning instead of at home, in bed, getting ready for school tomorrow. But who wants to be at home, in bed? Especially alone, when you can be here, knowing that at any moment, you might see _him_. The most beautiful man who ever lived. That is, until tomorrow night.

Now me for instants, I'm just taking a break from all that dancing I did. Standing by the bar and searching out my next victim. I mean what can you expect from a guy like me that's 6'1", 46 inch chest, 16 inch biceps, 28 inch waist. A veritable god.

I wish.

Now the real me is the semi-cute boy next door type. 17, 5'10", 130, 9 1/2 cut. All right, so I exaggerate. But, like, who's told the truth since they invented cyber-sex? The truth is I've been hanging at this bar all night. One of the best nights at Babylon and I've spent it here, standing by the bar, watching. God do you feel pathetic or is that just me?

"When did 70's night become 80's night?" That's my buddy Itachi, Itachi can be a little campy. Okay, a lot campy. But you gotta admit, these days it takes real guts to be a queen in a world full of commoners.

"I remember this song from high school. Talk about feeling ancient, yeah" And that's my other buddy Diedara. Diedara's this really smart guy, and he's got a really big heart, only nobody here is interested in the size of that organ. He's also this really hot blonde that looks no where near his age.

He's got this nasty habit of saying words like yeah, un ,and grunting at the end of a sentences. So most men think he's kind of weird. Oh ,And he offend gets mistaken for a girl. Which is why he gets shot down a lot and also because of his low self esteem. And there also this thing that, ah well, don't tell him I told you this, but um he kind of draws on his hands and talks to it. No, seriously. He told me once that it was because of his childhood or something like that and that Mr. Hand was his only friend. It was kind of creepy at first but hey, it's a part of Deidara I've come to love.

"Speak for yourself, honey. I was a mere child. Give me those divas of disco any day. Gloria Gaynor." Itachi said this and took a sip of his martini, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He's such a lair. I mean yeah Itachis older than me and is in college but come on now he's not that old.

"Donna Summer. yeah" This time it was Deidara. They both looked at me expectantly. And I rolled my eyes.

"And Miss Alicia Bridges." I say with a sigh. Itachi smiles satisfied.

"Alright thats the spirit! I love the night life, I like to boogie, on the disco floor, ahhHHHH--" Itachi sang, rather loudly and badly too I might add, but luckily he trailed off as some super hot guy walked by and we all looked at that ass. Goodness. I have got to find out what gym he goes to.

"Oh my god. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Itachi asked, his eyes still on that retreating ass.

"Venice. At sunset. Un" We both glare at Deidara, he just totally ruined it. And the jerk has the nerve to just sip his drink, completely ignoring us.

"Fine. You go down the Grand Canal, and I'll go down on him." Itachi stuck his tongue out at him and I couldn't help but snicker. He's such a fag.

Deidara snorts "The problem with perfection is it's inability to recognize anything less perfect than itself. Un" Itachi just smirks at him knowingly.

"In other words, you hit on him and he turned you down?"

"Yup" Itachi laughed and I chuckled.

"Why am I wasting my time staring at a bunch of over-pumped princesses with IQs smaller than their waist--" another sex on legs walked by and Deidara stared. I actually think he forgot what he was going to say in the first place.

"Jesus, would you look at him. yeah" he finally finished. I shook my head before taking a sip of my own beer. Like I said, it's all about sex. Except when you're having it. And then it's all about, 'Will he stay?', 'Will he go?', 'How am I doing?', 'What am I doing?' Unless, of course, you're Sasuke Uchiha. And then it's 'Who gives a fuck what you think? You're lucky to have me.' Oh that's right I haven't introduced Mr. Full of himself yet have I, well….

Basically…

Sasukes a slut.

Don't give me that look. Yeah he's one of my best friends, but lets face facts here that's what he is. And he's not even a top. Can you believe that! An uke to the max and he's still the god of all sex gods. Oh god and he's such a bastard! No I bet you've heard that a lot right but this time I really mean it. He's the biggest asshole you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting! And you know what the worst pat of it all is?

I'm so totally, and completely in love with him.

Oh and look he's at it again.

_(End Neji)_

Out on the dance floor, amongst the hot sweaty body's was this oh so famous Sasuke Uchiha. Grinding up against some cute looking red head.

Sasuke slammed his body roughly up against his dance partner and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He moved his and the red heads hips to the beat, slowly, sexually. He gave a deep sensual moan in the red headed mans ear when he realize the guy was hard and had accidentally rubbed up against him. He leaned up and let his breath ghost upon the mans ear, before he bit the outer side and whispered, breathlessly, slowly.

"Gods I want you so bad, do you want me? I'm hard. Do you see what you do to me? I'm hard for you." He lifted the red heads hand, still moving both there hips to the beat, and placed it over his crotch, roughly, he gave a small whimper that vibrated threw out the mans body in the most delightful ways. "I want you to want me." He licked the outer shell of the mans ear.

"_Fuck me." _

Not even 2 seconds after that last chocked, breathless whimper. The man was kissing him passionately. His tongue forcefully prying Sasukes lips apart and mapping out Sasukes mouth like a professional.

Sasuke griped his shoulders a little tighter. Fuck, he was a good kisser.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Sasuke managed a small smirk, he lead his dance partner off floor eargerly by the waist of his pants and into the back room.

'_Someone's ganna get laid, and I think that's persons me. Sometimes I even amaze myself with how good my tastes are'_

_-_

Back at the bar the three friends watched Sasuke go into the back room.They all equally gave a over exaggerated sigh.

"I'll get Sasuke" Neji said, Already heading for the back rooms.

Neji navigated his way threw the crowed, getting humped about two or three times, felt up and shoved roughly until he finally made it to the back room. Lifting the curtain, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of musk and sex that filled the area. Every where he looked it was either some guy getting fucked to some guy getting blowed, to rimming and hell even orgy's. There was only so much a Seventeen year old boy can handle.

When he finally spotted Sasuke, he had to control his growing jealousy from seeing him being face-nuzzled by some redheaded guy.

The red head kissed his way down Sasukes neck, sometimes coming back up to kiss his lips again before getting down on his knees, the sound of Sasukes pants being unzipped was heard.

Neji glared at the guy for second before making his way over to the two. Sasuke smiled at him dazedly.

"Hey Ne-Ne-chan-… Ah!" he slurred, braking off into a moan of pleasure, mid sentence. Eyes shutting in pure biss. The red head had just licked the head of Sasuke's arousal. He swirled his tongue around the tip, occasionally lapping at the slit and collecting the drops of pre cum that oozed out of it.

He lifted Sasuke leg up over his shoulder to get better access before flattening his tongue and opening his mouth wider, sliding down on his cock slowly, teasingly.

"We need to go. We want to eat." Neji's irritated voice, floated threw out his ears and he opens his dazed, lust filled eyes to stare at his best friend.

"I-I'm just gonna give him my number" He breathed out huskily.

Neji rolled his eye in aggravation. "What'd you do? Write it on your dick how long is this going to take?"

Sasuke briefly glared at Neji, he was interrupting one of the best blow jobs he'd had in ages. Sasuke looked down and watched his partners red hair move back and forth. He reluctantly removed him from his hardened shaft and watch how his pre cum was still attached to the retreating lips before the tongue that belonged to those lips licked it away and smiled up at Sasuke.

"Ten minutes" Sasuke finally answers, eye still locked with his current cock sucker. He looked up at Neji and pushed the red head back towards his crotch.

"Tops" He assures.

Neji sighs and turns to leave.

-

The alley way outside the club was crowded with night life. Some people trying to get in and some just tying to score. Deidara and Itachi stood at the street corner, waiting for Neji and Sasuke, watching every one and rubbing there gloved hand together to keep warm. Puffs of smoke coming from out there noses and mouth do to the cold weather. Deidara glanced around impatiently.

"Hey look here comes Neji. But, my little brothers not with him sadly." Itachi said, pointing in the direction of there gray eyed friend. Deidara fallowed his pointing finger with his eyes and also spotted Neji. But was disappointed when he found out Itachis later statement was true.

When Neji finally joined them at the street corner he gave an apologetic smile.

"How long are we going to wait this time? I've got important exams in the morning, Humph" Deidara (he's in college with Itachi) asked in an irritated voice.

"He said he'd be right out" Neji explained.

"Yeah we've all heard that before" Itachi said, sarcastically. He sighed. "Well he better hurry up because he has to get home. There's only so many hours that are parents are going to buy with him 'studying' in my dorm room."

Deidara snorts "This is some great system he's got. He gets to party all night and you drive him home. Telling his and your parents that your studying at Itachis. Un"

Neji shoots him a quick glare. "Its no big deal ok." Neji says in a voice that leaves no room for discussion. Diedara ignored the tone of his voice completely.

"Oh really? Were out here freezing are asses off while he's in there getting his dick sucked and you say its no big deal? Yeah."

"Look, just drop it ok!?" Neji exclaims, getting aggravated. Did Deidara think he didn't already know that!?

Itachi rolls his eyes at the two. So immature. His eyes roam around the ally way and spots something in particular. He looks at Neji who was still arguing with Deidara then back over Nejis right shoulder and smirked.

"Oi, oi, don't look now, but, uh so-me body's wa-tching" He sing-songed. Neji looks behind himself curiously and see's some brown haired guy leaning against the wall, grinning at him. He turned back around with a deep scowl on his face.

"Oh, yeah him. He's been cruising me all night. And its freaking me out." Itachi hums thoughtfully.

"Mmm, I don't know, I mean check out that bubble butt. And that basket? Enough in there for the big bad wolf."

"Would you quit staring?! He's been stalking me!? Its creepy. I'm not interested alright. I mean he's like twice my age. And there's more to a guy than his cock size. " Itachi holds his hands up in defeat. Neji looks back at the guy for a second.

"Or his perfectly shaped ass" He adds in an after thought. Itachi laughs. Deidara snorts.

Just then Sasuke stumbes into view and hooks an arm around Nejis shoulder walking towards the Car. A satisfied smile on his handsome face. Itachi places and hand on his brothers head.

"Well now don't we look thoroughly shagged." he stated teasing look. Sasuke batted his hand away, a playful smile on his face.

"Yeah, you should try it some time" Itachi shoots him a small glare as Sasuke turned his attention to Neji.

"Well that was quick" Neji stated.

Deidara scoffs. "Well what do you expect, when you've had as much practice as he.."

"I got bored." Sasuke interrupted sharply.

Itachi snorted. "I know. Getting your cock sucked can be such a drag."

The four of them laughed together. Finally showing off just how close of friends they are.

But then, in the middle of a snort Sasuke looked up and his eye caught deep blue. His breath hitched and he stopped in mid step, his three friends glancing at him curiously.

But Sasukes eyes where glued onto the tall figure across the street. A blonde, blue eyed, well muscled, male stood there. Leaning against a lamp post, a cigarette firmly between his lip and hands in his pockets to keep warm.

They both stared at each other with so much intensity that it was almost as if they were the only ones on the street.

_(Neji)_

And it was in that moment there. When Sasuke met that blonde haired brat, was when are lives and are way of life was changed for ever.

_(End Neji) _

-

Tbc

-

_Hoi, Hoi Number One Playboy is back and better that ever! This is the better version that's really more like Queer As Folk but different. Now tell me should I continue you? Or is it crap? Tell me. Oh and should Sasuke be a uke or seme? I cant decide I just made him uke but I'll change it with you consent so tell me. Sasuke uke or Sasuke seme. _

_Review please!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

……

I feel terrible..

……

No comment..

-

Sasuke was staring.

Oh god was he staring.

He couldn't take his eyes off him. I swear he had to be the hottest blonde he'd ever laid eyes on… and god was he on the right side of town. It was kind of foggy out so he really couldn't get a good look at him but from what he _could _see he had the body of a _god_ and the a face of an angel.

Neji glanced back and forth between the two with different emotions displayed across his face. First curiosity, then anger when he realized just what exactly was going on in that little black head, and finally realization when he saw that familiar look in Sasukes eyes. All three of them sighed.

"Sasuke, I know what your thinking, no, its time to go. We're starving! Itachi and Deidara have classes in the morning and we've got school you'll never graduate if you keep skipping school from sleep deprivation!" Neji explained. Sasuke briefly glared at him and opened his mouth to protest.

"I already know what your going to say so just forget it I don't care how hot he is mom and dad already suspect something is up, I cant have you out to late. Neji too. If I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you home kicking an screaming like I used to, then I will. " Itachi interrupted. Sasuke closed his mouth, opened it again, and then closed it, huffing, he turned his head back to stare at the blonde across the street, finally deciding that sulking was his best option.

The fog cleared up a bit and Sasuke was finally able to get a really good look at his Adonis. His black eyes widened almost comically. His hand shook as he pointed an accusing finger in the blondes direction.

"T-That's, i-is t-that who I think it is?!" He stuttered. And Sasuke Uchiha does **not** stutter. The three friends looked curiously in the direction there stuttering companion pointed and all gasped excepted Deidara who had no idea who the guy was.

"Oh my god, that's Usumaki! What the _hell _is he doing on this side of town!" Exclaimed Neji, his eyes just as wide. Sasuke had calmed, closing his eyes and swallowing he took a deep breath. He reopened them, now cold and unemotional. He couldn't believe he had thought that, that _dick_ was hot. He swiftly turned on his heel and stomped in the direction of Neji's car.

"Lets go" He hissed, not wishing to be anywhere near that homophobic asshole, his three friends shared a look before following on behind him obediently. Deidara scratched his head in confusion, completely out of the loop.

"Wait, I'm confused weren't you just drooling over that guy who-" Deidara started to say but was rudely interrupted when Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, spun on his heels, and sent the most terrifying and nastiest glare in his blonde friends direction.

"Don't" He hissed once again. "He is of no importance, scum, like a big wad of gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe, not even worth scraping off. That's _all_ you need to know." With one last glare he spun back around once again leaving his three friends behind, A stunned Deidara stared after him in complete and utter shock at his younger friends choice in tone, hurt glowing brightly in his eyes. Itachi placed a comforting hand on his stunned friends shoulder, "Don't worry hun, he doesn't mean it, its just when it comes to Usumaki he gets all pissy and bitchy, he'll apologize later. Those two…well its complicated. I'll explain when we get back to the dorm room." Deidara nodded slowly, Neji sent him a sympathizing look and the three of them continued on there way to the car.

Across the street, the said homophobic asshole watched the four with much amusement. He had watched them since he had first spotted them exiting the popular club. A sadistic smirk formed along his beautifully plump pink lips as he watched his black frisky kitten stomp towards his car. He took a nice long drag from his cigarette, blowing out the smoking in satisfaction, before dropping it and crushing it with his foot.

'_Chance!' _He thought, seeing an open opportunity to get kitty alone. This was it! This was the night. He could feel it in his pit of his gut and by the tightening if his pants it seemed little Naruto was happily cheering him on. This was the night when he'd finally, _finally_ get his kitten underneath him withering and gasping with pleasure and he pounded deep within that cute little ass……'_Argh! No time for that now got to get him home first!_' little Naruto throbbed in approval. With that last thought he disappeared in to the fog and with out being noticed made his way across the street. He hid in a near by alleyway. Another smirk formed along his lips, seeing that Sasuke would pass by this same exact alleyway on his way to his car. He just had to sit back and wait. Now isn't kitty in for a bit surprise?

-

Sasuke was fuming, he was more disgusted with himself then even the time he'd let that fat guy fuck him. Hey, he was desperate and _extremely _drunk. Hell even a chick would of seemed attractive to him that night.

Anyway, he couldn't believe, of all the people, the guy he thought would be the perfect fuck, turned out to be that vile, insufferable, cocky, irritating, **bastard**. And believe me it takes a lot for Sasuke to call anyone a bastard, he was no hypocrite.

As he continued thinking about how much of a bastard Naruto was, he failed to notice that very same person hiding in the alleyway up ahead. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even notice the person reaching out for him until he was jerked forward with a yelp. He struggled, and tried to yell but a tanned hand cover his mouth. He was slammed roughly up against the brick wall, he winced at that, his eye closing tightly. He could feel himself trembling, he was so frightened, nothing like this ever happened to him before. That is, until a familiar voice chuckled and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Gottcha Kitten, now its time to play."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he stared in disbelief at the smirking face of the dope in front of him. Quickly gaining his composer his eyes hardened and he tried to shove away from his attacker, but was only shoved back into the wall even more roughly. Removing his hand from those soft lips Naruto leaned in to kiss them, but the ravens face scrunched up in disgust and he turn away sharply. Naruto pouted a bit at that.

Naruto used his free hand to grip Sasukes chin and force him to face him. He smirked again and leaned in once more but this time was spit on. Naruto jerked back in surprise, his eyes widened, not believing he was just _spit_ on. Wiping his face off in disgust, he glared, hard. Sasuke just smirked and Naruto was even more offended. He lifted his hand and delivered a harsh smack to the brunets face with such force that the sound echoed threw out the alleyway walls. Sasukes face was jerked so hard to the side, that he felt like he'd almost snapped his neck. He turned his eyes back to the blonde and gave a weak glare, he was already feeling his mouth swelling up. Naruto pushed his body completely onto Sasukes, placing his face all in his personally space. The look on his face stating that he was most defiantly not amused.

"Well, unfortunately, since you don't want to cooperate, like usual, then I'll just have to use force." Naruto whispered. And with that Naruto bent down and ripped a piece of his already tattered white shirt, gagged Sasukes mouth, and, with much struggling tied both his hands. He then hoisted the shocked raven up and over his shoulder. Sasuke kicked and screamed muffled complaints but it was futile as the blonde made his way back to his car.

-

Sasuke landed onto the soft plush couch with a 'thump'. He could not believe this was happening. First he was assaulted, in a alley no less, how cliché, then kidnapped and gagged with the dopes dirty and sweaty shirt, and now he was being tossed around like garbage! He kicked and struggled ruthlessly muffling loud and very, very crude complaints at his kidnapper, who was, at the moment, not even sparing Sasuke a second glance as removed his shirt and made his was to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and got himself a bottle of water, quickly ripping the top of and chugging in one gulp. What, it was really hot out today!

His blue eyes looked over at the still struggling raven and sighed. When was kitten going to give in already?

He made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to the bondaged lad. Placing his empty bottle on the coffee table he reached up and untied the gag from the raven mouth, instantly gaining a headache from the wave of complaints that followed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you insufferable imbecile! Untie me this instant! You just wait till I'm out of this, the first thing I'll do is press charges! First you scar my face then you tie me up like some dog and toss me in that crusty old beat up monstrosity you call car! How dare you treat me like this! I've never been so humiliated in my life! I demand you release me! I cant be-mmmph!" Sasuke's angered rant was cut off abruptly as a eager tongue slipped its way past pale lips. Naruto pretty much tackled the traumatized raven into the couch, pushing his weight down onto the boy so he couldn't move. With the distraction of his tongue down his kittens throat he reached underneath him to untie his hands.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph! Wah- hah what hah are you doing!" Sasuke panted, his eye lids half closed in dazed confusion. Naruto just smirked and stroked the confused boys face.

"Isn't it obvious? Right now I'm kissing you and then, later on, really, really soon I'm going to.." he leaned down to lick and suck on his small pale ear, he whispered, huskily, _"Fuck your brains out." _Sasukes eyes shut at the husky tone, if he were standing he was sure his knees would of gave out. Naruto ground his hips down into the smaller boys body just to test the waters and see what reaction he could bring forth. And what a reaction it was. Sasukes back arched as a moan rose from deep in his throat, his legs spreading instinctively. His face flushed as his body began to respond. His mind completely fogged, all thoughts of just how _wrong_ this was were released from his mind and out his throat in another breathless moan, as Naruto thrust his hips down once again, kissing and licking his sensitive ears.

"Ahh- hah!" He moaned, as Naruto continued his ruthless grinding. He attempted to open his eyes and was successful, but only in getting them to open half -way. He nearly came in his pants at the sight. Narutos lust filled blue eyes were staring down at him so much desire and intensity as he continued to rub up against him. His hands reached up to wrap around the blonde boys neck. Naruto's lusty eyes connected with his at the uncharacteristic action. He leaned down and captured those moaning lips in a passionate kiss, his own hands reaching up and under his kittens shirt. He pinched those perk pink nipples before swirling them around with his thumb, earning him a sensual moan that vibrated deep within his mouth.

_" He's…ah…so…ahnn…..hot….fuck!"_ His cloudy mind managed. Just then another thought floated threw his fogged mind that brought everything flooding back to him.

_"__**What**_…..in the_** hell….**_are you_** doing?"**_

In that one little thought his mind cleared up a bit and he was able to process what the hell was going on and who the hell it was exactly that was on top of him humming him like a some mad dog in heat. His eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss with gasped pushing with great force at the man on top of him.

"Get off! Get off me!" He yelled.

A confused Naruto was thrown of the pale boy and on to the floor with a loud and painful sounding 'thump'. He looked up at the raven in both anger and confusion, groaning in pain. This was not the type of groaning he had imagined. What the hell? Everything was going so smoothly! Why was he stopping? Was he not a man?? Did he enjoy blue balls??

Sasukes face was flushed with both anger and the lingering desire. He sat up, quickly fixing his pants, witch were mysteriously unbuttoned, and pulling down his shirt. He sent his most intimidating and terrifying glare in the blondes direction witch didn't have much of an effect what with his reddened cheeks and all. He stood up and started heading in the direction of the door but was stopped when a tan hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him down to the floor with him.

Naruto pinned the stunned boy to the ground, his eyes narrowed in anger. There was no way, _no way_, he was stopping now when he was so close! He had tasted the sweet milk of his kitten but he was not done eating yet! Sasuke tried struggling once again but it was futile. As much as his pride hated to admit it Naruto was the stronger one. So he just settled for glaring again, and shouting out his objections.

"What is wrong with you?! You're not even gay! Why, why Is it that you wont leave me alone?! Is this you and you little friends idea of a joke?!" He shouted. Naruto sighed, again this was not the kind of shouted he was hoping for.

"Look Sasuke, I thought you knew this already, damn your going to make me explain it." He sighed again leaning up so that he was only straddling the boys waits and combed a hand threw his hair in frustration. " Look for some reason my dick only responds to you. I cant get it up with anyone else. And every time I see you its…. argh I don't know! Its like I just want to jump you on the spot. God! You even had me on pixy avenue." he looked away from the staring raven. Sasuke raised an eye brow in astonishment, ignoring the insult.

"Sooo….what your saying is…you..like.. me?" He asked, and for the first time that night, Naruto blushed. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What… well …I guess… I don't know!….man whatever look the point is I really, really want to fuck you ok. And if it makes you feel any better my dick loves you!"

Sasuke smiled, not smirked but smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around the males neck and pull him down into a quick kiss. He leaned back and ran his fingers threw blonde hair his smile gone now replaced with a seductive smirk. His fingers griped his hair tightly, jerking his head to the side he ran his tongue up that tan neck stopping at his ear.

"Ok then, lets see what you got, you've got five minutes to get up, get me to the bed, and get naked before I lose interest."

-

Neji slammed the car door shut. He turned the keys in the ignition, pleased at the instant roar the car made, before putting his car in drive and backing out of the parking lot. Neji scratched his chin in thought, why did he feel as if he was forgetting something….

Then it hit him.

He slammed he foot down hard on the brakes forcing his two friend in the back seat to jerk forward.

"You guys! Where the hell is Sasuke?!?"

-

Again no comment….


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like! 

**-**

**To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked, When you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save, no you don't know what its like, welcome to my life. **

"Mmm.." a tired voice mumbled, draping the covers over his head and rolling over to snuggle more deeply into the warmth that surrounded him. His sleepy mind vaguely wondering why he never slept this well before…

**To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked, When you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save, no you don't know what its like, welcome to my life. **

"Ugh.." he groaned, cracking his eyes open a bit and instantly closing them again when accursed sunlight decided to taunt his still sensitive pupils. Not being able to ignore that irritating ringing this time, he, reluctantly, unwrapped one arm from his blissful warmth and groped around on the bed for his cell phone.

**To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked, When you're down, To feel like you've been pushed arou- **

"What?!" He hissed rather rudely into the phone, hey, cut him some slack, its been along time since he'd slept this well.

"Sasuke!?" A voice yelled out in surprise. "Sasuke…." This time more softer, in relief. "**Sasuke**! Where the _hell_ are you! You know you've got a lot of fucking nerve to just disappear like that all of a sudden then have us running around town looking for your sorry ass because _somebody_decides he doesn't want to answer his god damn cell phone!" Sasuke sits up, fully awake now, and rubs his temples feeling an on coming headache at the enraged voice of his brother.

"Itachi, look I-"

"No! You shut up! You don't get to talk! You…you self-centered bastard! Do you have _any _idea how worried I've been! How worried _we've_ been, you know, your friends, the ones that actually _give a shit _about you, a hell of a lot more then the guy I just _know _your fucking!" He practically screeched. Sasuke winched, guilt creeping up into his heart just a bit.

"Brother look its not my fault I-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?! God, Sasuke,…Neji pretty much had a fucking seizure when he realized you were missing, mom and dad…oh my god don't get me started, I've had them on my ass all night, I almost told them the truth… do you know how hard it is to lie when your also worried about what happened to your baby brother?! You could have been in some dumpster some where raped and chopped up, or you could of been kidnapped..or-" His rant was cut short by an annoyed raven.

"That's just it! I _was_kidnapped!" Sasuke exasperated. Combing a hand threw his long disheveled hair.

A short silence followed his answer.

"_What?!" _Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm fine.."

"The fuck?! How can I not worry, you just told me you were kidnapped! What happened?! Should I call the police? What…how.. Who?"

"U-zu-ma-ki. Turns out the only reason he was on our side of town was because he wanted me."

"What…no way! That homophobe?!"

" _I know_, he's a _total _straight boy in denial _closet case_."

"So what did you do, did you get away? What happened."

Sasuke bit his lip. "…..Well."

Itachi let out and overly exaggerated gasp. " You didn't…" He wailed, voice dripping with disbelief.

"No! No you don't understand! I tried to get away, I did! I yelled and everything! But he had me tied up and pinned to his couch and he kept licking and whispering in my ears! You know how sensitive they are!" He explained, desperately trying to defend his shameful act with the schools biggest asshole.

" So… it was… rape?"

There was a short silence and Sasuke bit his lip again.

"..well…"

"Sasuke! You fucked a _jock_!" Sasuke snorted.

"Its not like this is the first time.."

"Yes, but this particular jock is the same guy that cause you so much grief freshman, sophomore, and junior year! The same guy the caused you to come home all bruised and-"

"I get it Itachi, just don't bring that up.." Sasuke sighed " I get what your saying its just, last night he ….I don't know, maybe he's changed….look, Itachi, I got to go he's in the shower right now and I just heard the water turn off, see you at home ok and sorry for all the trouble I've caused, tell Neji to quit being such a drama queen." Sasuke heard Itachi sigh.

"I hope you know what your doing, little brother.." with that last statement there was an soft click and phone went dead.

"_Me too.." _He thought_. _just then the bathroom door opened up and a tall blonde wearing nothing but boxers exited the bathroom toweling his hair. He leaned against the wall and stared at Sasuke.

"You look like shit." He stated. Sasuke simply glared at him and moved the covers aside reveling his naked body. He stood up and made a move towards the bathroom door.

"Why thank you, aren't you the smooth talker, your not so bad your self handsome." Before Sasuke could even touch the bathroom door, he was suddenly jerked into strong tan arms. His bare ass, pressed nicely against a boxer'd covered crotch. Naruto leaned down a took one of Sasuke's small ears into his mouth.

"No need to get hissy," he started with a quick jerk of his hips, jock sliding out the slip of his boxers and into another more pleasurable one( In his crack you guys not his hole, lol), " Ah….Why don't we …take a shower …together? I could always go for another. Hmm, how 'bout it, _kitten_?" He ended with a groan of pleasure, when Sasuke suddenly squeezed around him. Sasuke would never admit it but whenever Naruto called him kitten, it sent electric shock waves up and down his spine, so powerful that his knees nearly gave out. God, did that turn him on.

'_That reaction probably has a lot to do with last night….' _He blushed a bit at the memory.

**Flash back**

_Sasuke's half lidded pleasure-filled eyes hungrily drunk in the sight of this beautiful man quivering and moaning above him. He loved to watch how he moved in such a sensual way, thrusting deep and hard, forcing loud moans from said mans lips. Muscles glistened with sweat, flexing and un-flexing, hands clutching at his pale hips so hard, that he was sure there'd be a bruise tomorrow. Naruto stared back down at him with lust filled passionate eyes, so dark, that they were a stunning violet. _

_He slammed into him over and over again. Biting his lip, Sasuke clenched the sheets behind his head into tight balls as his hips were lifted up off the bed and pounded into vigorously._

"_GOD! Na-na-na-….RUTO! G-..g..od! Fuck! Ah, ah-ha guug.. nng! ahh!" With a snarl the blond dropped hime and grabbed a fist full of long black hair, roughly pulling his head back, and ravishing his neck, thrusting in deep, sensual circles._

"_Na-naruto! Ah!…ngh..!" Releasing his neck, satisfied with the deep purple bruise, he jerked the mans head again so that he was staring him directly in the eyes._

"_That's right kitten, scream my name! Show me how much you love my cock in your ass!" He thrust his hips particularly hard , hitting that right spot dead on. Sasuke jerked roughly and screamed. "Ahhh…HA…Ah! Oh fuuuuuck! God, yeaah! R-r-right…… THERE! FUCK!" _

_Pinning pale wrists above his head, the blond leaned down and kissed the man passionately, tongue's moving in the most sensual of ways. Pulling back ,he licked and nibbled on pink lips a bit before trailing his tongue down the base of his chin then up towards the ear and whispered, in a voice so passionate, so husky, and so weak with pleasure that Sasuke nearly orgasimed right there."My fucking slutty kitten, I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you all.. night ..long..(1)" After that everything to Sasuke was gone to the world besides pleasure and Narutos name. _

"_Ah.. Kitten…..!"_

_-_

Sasuke bit his lip and blinked a couple of times, attempting to chase the memory away, his knees were quivering a bit. Taking a deep breath, he successfully cleared his head and turned his attention to the horny blond man behind him. Smirking a bit, Sasuke squeezed around him again, earning a moan. Reaching up and behind him , he wrapped his arms around Narutos neck and leaned his head onto his shoulder blade.

Kissing the tan neck he whispered, " Take a shower together? Mmm, as tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid that might lead to other thing we just don't have the time for." Sasuke smirked when the blonds face fell. "But, since you gave _such_ a good performance last night I've decided to give you a reward." Turning in his arms, he gave a chaste kiss to his pale pink lips, biting it a bit, and smirked devilishly.

"Keep perfectly still, and watch very closely Naruto, because this," He whispered seductively, falling to his knees and staring at that thick, pulsating and happily twitching member with eyes resembling those of a starved man. "You'll most _defiantly _want to remember." With one last look into lusty blue eyes, Sasuke licked his lips and opened wide.

"Ah! Fuck, kitten…"

-

Sasuke slammed his locker closed and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of a furious Neji standing behind it. Releasing the hand that had reflexively sprung to his heart Sasuke wrapped an arm around the angry brunet's shoulders.

"Neji, Neji, Neji my frigid friend, you have _got_to stop doing that." He said in a disappointed tone of voice and a shake of his head. Neji glared at him, roughly shrugging the hand off his shoulder.

"You know Sasuke, you've got a lot of nerve. Disappearing like that in the middle of the night, having me frantic with worry staying up half the night searching for you, Then you call me, _the next day, _with some bullshit apology and the only excuse you have is , '_something came up_!?'" Closing his eyes Neji attempted to calm himself. With a deep breath and a shake of his head, he walked off muttering to himself. "I don't know why I even deal with this shit, its not like that slutty bastard gives a damn, so why the hell should I?"

Sasuke quickly jogged after his friend, biting his lip in guilt. Catching up to him, he once again wrapped an arm around the stiff boys shoulders, refusing to be shrugged off. "Look Neji, I really am sorry. I swear, I didn't plan what happened yesterday! Please don't be mad at me, you're my best friend." Sasuke bit his lip, giving his most convincing puppy dog pout. Neji stared at Sasuke long and hard before sighing in defeat. Shrugging Sasuke of him once again ,he grabbing hold of Sasukes long ponytail(2) and yanked, hard.

"OW!" Sasuke screeched.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I swear Sasuke, I. will. neuter. you. Got it?" He said with a tug to his hair after each threatening word.

"Ok, OK! I got it! Just..just let go of my hair!" He whimpered. With one last tug he released his friends hair, a viscous glare sent his way from said friend.

"Neji, you-" Sasuke started angrily, but was interrupted by a shout from down the hall.

"SASUKE!" Someone called out. Turning in reaction to his name, Sasuke smirked at the person waving at him in frantic ways, lifting his hand in greeting also, Sasuke turned towards Neji.

"See you at lunch ok, I better go before that idiot pisses himself from getting to excited." With that, Sasuke made his way down the hall towards his friend, not noticing the longing grief filled eyes staring at his retreat.

"_Why, of all people, did I have to fall in love with the most unattainable?" _Neji thought sadly, turning and heading towards his next class.

-

" Is that my most shallow, superficial bitch of a friend, Haku I see?" A playful Sasuke called towards his pretty friend, leaning on the lockers beside him.

"And is that my most sluttish bastardly number one queer of a friend Sasuke I see?" An equally playful voice taunted back. Sasuke rolled his eye's.

"So, what was so important you just _had _to tell me, that had you jumping around like the idiot you are?" Haku ignored the insult, seemingly to excited care.

"Two words Sasuke, New. Student." That had Sasuke's attention.

" A new student? Really? Male or female?" Haku rolled his eyes.

"Come _on _now Sasuke! Do you _really _think I'd waste my time telling you about this if it were a _female_?" Sasuke just clicked his teeth.

"Whatever, details Haku."

"Ok so, he's tall, red-headed, gorgeous blue eye's, and most rugged, sexiest smile you've ever seen." Sasuke nodded his head, interested.

"Straight, gay or bi?" Haku bit his lip.

"I honestly don't know with this one. He's a bit of a loner, didn't really check out the girls and barely looked at the guys."

"Hmm, ok, is he buff?"

"Yeah."

"Lost of calluses on his hands?"

"Yeah."

"Any scars?"

"A few but Sasuke where-"

"He's a total jock. Mostly likely straight or bi-curious." Haku nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he noticed Sasuke's attention was not on him but behind him. He turned around to see what had occupied his friends choice of vision.

Naruto stood in big group of buff men, arm around some pretty girls shoulders, laughing at something someone said. He glanced over at the staring Sasuke and smirked, tipping his head a little, in greeting.

Sasuke blushed a bit, unnoticeable to him but not Haku, and smirked himself, flipping some hair of his shoulder to show the deep purple bruise on his neck. Naruto's smirked morphed into a little grin and shook his head turning his attention back towards his group of friends.

Haku was staring at Sasuke in a mix of both shock and confusion.

"Sasuke! You…your, _blushing_! And _smiling_! At _Uzumaki_!" Haku screeched in shock, no believing what he was seeing. Sasuke blushed a little deeper, giving Haku a scandalous look.

"Are you out of you mind! To Naruto?! Yeah right! Come on we're going to be late for class." He grabbed his friends wrist and dragged him down the hall, people were stating to stare.

"But you just called him _Naruto_!"

"Shut _up_, Haku!"

As they disappeared down the hall, an unfamiliar pair or blue eyes watched in amusement. (3)

_

(1) Wooooooo! QAF line in the house!

(2) Sasuke has long hair in this fic ( in most of my fic's too) he wears in up in a high ponytail.

(3) This is _not _Naruto you guys! ( hint, hint, new guy)

Review please.


End file.
